farcryfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Faith Seed
Faith Seed - Drugorzędna antagonistka gry Far Cry 5. Jest ona przybraną siostrą Johna, Josepha i Jacoba Seedów, oraz najmłodszą z rodziny. Regionem Faith jest Rzeka Henbane, słynący m.in. z licznych kanionów oraz wielkiej, betonowej statuy Ojca. Odpowiedzialna za wytworzenie wirtualnego świata, którym manipuluje mieszkańców Hope County. Ludzie pogrążeni w tym transie - słuchają się jej rozkazów. Istnieją mity, które mówią - że Faith nigdy nie istniała, i istnieje w hipnozie. W ręce trzyma kwiat, który zawiera w sobie silną substancję psychoaktywną. Historia Prawdziwe imię Faith to Rachel Jessop, o czym dowiadujemy się między innymi z dzwoniącego telefonu w lokacji „Eden’s Convent”, oraz bezpośrednio od Tracey – dawnej przyjaciółki Faith. Joseph Seed wspomniał – po jej śmierci - że nie była to pierwsza „Faith”, natomiast z listów można wywnioskować, że przed nią były kobiety o imieniu Selena oraz Lana, którą po śmierci zastąpiła Rachel. Aktualna Faith urodziła się w zamożnej rodzinie Jessop-ów, którzy posiadali rezydencję zwaną jako „Jessop Conservatory” w Hope County. Jej ojciec był doktorem, który eksperymentował z roślinami w ramach dobrowolnego ratowania innych ludzi. Zanim posiadłość została przekształcona w placówkę badawczą błogości, matka Faith w szklarniach uprawiała orchidee. Tracey opisywała Rachel jako osobę, która zawsze była zbyt miła, zawsze zachowywała spokój i była gotowa się zgodzić, "Unikając walk, zamiast zdawać sobie sprawę, kiedy walka musi się wydarzyć". Faith miała trudne dzieciństwo, była prześladowana oraz miała myśli samobójcze, przez co aby uciec od tego, uzależniła się od narkotyków. W jednej lokacji regionu Henbane, z dzwoniącego telefonu możemy usłyszeć dziewczęcy płacz – co w kontekście całej historii mogłoby wskazywać że to płacz Rachel. Według Szeryfa Whitehorse, Tracey i Rachel które były przyjaciółkami, dołączyły do „ruchu wolnego ducha” na zachodzie. Później jednak wpadły w twardsze narkotyki i szukały nowej społeczności. Tak trafiły na „Projekt Eden’s Gate” i postanowiły dołączyć do kultu. Jej świat zmienił się gdy poznała Josepha Seeda, który witając ją, wprowadził w ścisły kodeks moralny, bez narkotyków i alkoholu, dzięki czemu wyzdrowiała z nałogu. W przeciwieństwie do Rachel, Tracey szybko zdała sobie sprawę z obłudy kultu i opuściła go, podczas gdy Rachel zanurzyła się całkowicie w jego ideologii. Chwilę przed śmiercią Faith opowiada historię o tym jak Joseph wziął ją gdy miała 17 lat, odurzył ją i groził jej. Według „Joseph’s Book” otrzymała dawkę skopolaminy i stała się oczyszczona, przyjmując rolę „siostry”. Faith w Far Cry 5 Pierwszy raz Faith ukazuje się w misji "Leap of Faith" – opowiada po raz pierwszy o swojej przeszłości, obejmując jej uzależnienie od narkotyków oraz myśli samobójcze. Opowiada, jak „Ojciec” sprawił, że na nowo odzyskała chęć do życia oraz że musiała skoczyć ze szczytu „Father’s Statue” w ramach udowodnienia swojej wiary. Drugi raz Faith ukazuje się w misji „'The Bliss'”, gdy prowadzi głównego bohatera do drzewa pod którym „Ojciec wygłasza kazanie”. W tym momencie Joseph daje podpowiedź Zastępcy (Deputy) na temat zakończenia nuklearnego. Po raz trzeci Faith ukazuje się Zastępcy wyraźnie zdenerwowana mówiąc: "Wiem, że masz wątpliwości, ale to jedyna droga. Nie możesz tego zmienić. Twoi przyjaciele są na zewnątrz, kontrolowani przez strach" ''oraz zwraca się w kierunku „Marshalla” mówiąc: ''"Ale on to robi, on Ci pokaże". Następnie po rozmowie z nim, gdy Zastępca (Deputy) zatrzymuje go zaraz przed dołączeniem do Bram Edenu krzyczy: "Zostaw go w spokoju!". Podczas misji „'War On Drugs'” Faith mówi: "Oszukaj mnie raz, wstydź się, oszukaj mnie dwa razy…" kończąc łagodną groźbą. Po chwili mówi: "Nikt z nas nie jest doskonały. Wszyscy… robimy błędy od czasu do czasu, nawet ja", po kilku sekundach kontynuuje wypowiedź mówiąc: "Głupio myślałam, że dojdziemy do porozumienia, głupio myślałam że budujemy zaufanie. Ale zaufanie zostało złamane. Po raz kolejny i kolejny. Nie będzie już żadnej ingerencji, nigdy więcej rozrywki. Nigdy więcej litości". Jest to moment w którym Faith staje się wroga wobec głównego bohatera. Czwarty raz Faith ukazuje się w misji „'The Lesson'” gdzie jest wyraźnie zła i zwraca uwagę na samolubne zachowanie Zastępcy. Następnie łapie go za ręce i przyciąga w miejsce gdzie „Marshall” oraz „Virgil Minkler” grają w karty. Po chwili Faith wyciąga rękę w stronę pistoletu Marshalla. Odwraca się do zastępcy i mówi: "Jeżeli przemoc jest jedynym językiem w którym mówisz, to będę mówiła w Twoim języku". Marshall pod kontrolą Faith wyciąga broń i strzela w pierś Virgila. Następnie Faith przeprasza mówiąc: "Przepraszam, że musiałam to zrobić. Chciałam żeby był inny sposób, ale ty dokonałeś wyboru" po czym marszałek otwiera bramy więzienia, pozwalając żołnierzom Eden’s Gate wejść do środka. Później, podczas odbijania więzienia, Faith ukazuje się obok wylotu wentylacji mówiąc: "Ohh..wciąż próbujesz być bohaterem… jest już za późno, powinieneś był słuchać, kiedy miałeś na to szansę." I następnie znika w błogości. Po raz ostatni Faith ukazuje się w misji „'Paradise Lost'” i mówi: "Teraz widzisz co możemy zrobić. Przyjdź do mnie, a pokażę Ci świat o jakim nigdy nie marzyłeś." Chwilę po tym pojawia się trzymając Szeryfa Whitehorse, śpiewając piosenkę „Amazing Grace”. Faith grozi zastępcy, żeby nie przeszkadzał w praniu mózgu szeryfa. Następnie wzlatuje nad skałę i zaczyna strzelać, podczas gdy „anioły” atakują na ziemi. Za każdym razem gdy zostanie trafiona, czerwone płatki kwiatków opadają na ziemię. Śmierć Podczas ostatecznej walki, tuż przed tym zanim skończy jej się pasek zdrowia, wyraźnie załamanym głosem krzyczy: "To nie moja wina. Nic z tego nie było moją winą! Myślisz, że chciałam tego? Faszerował mnie narkotykami, groził mi! Miałam 17 lat! Byłam jeszcze dzieckiem!" Podczas ostatniego strzału krzyczy z przerażeniem: „''NIE!”. Następnie zakrwawiona Faith stoi nad rzeką, spogląda na zastępcę i mówi: ''"Wciąż nie rozumiesz. Nie wiesz co robisz prawda? Joseph wierzy, że jesteś naszym zbawcą. Ale to ty zdecydujesz co się stanie" Faith robi krok w stronę zastępcy z wyciągniętą ręką, szukając pomocy, ale zastępca wycofuje się przed nią. Przez jej twarz przepływa fala emocji, uśmiech znika i smutno kiwa głową z akceptacją. Następnie wchodzi do rzeki kontynuując swoje ostatnie słowa "Zawsze tak będzie, będziesz kroczyć ścieżką. Uratujesz swojego szeryfa, będziesz bohaterem. A potem.. ty wybierzesz.. A jeśli go nie posłuchasz, będzie miał rację" – nawiązując do późniejszego wyboru zakończenia gry. Chwilę później kładzie się na wodzie, z jej ciała wypływa strumień błogości i leci w stronę kwiatu, który Zastępca podnosi. Osobowość Jak mówią bohaterowie gry, Faith jest znana również jako „syrena” prowadząca innych do zguby, jednocześnie zachowując ich błogie szczęście. Będąc mistrzem manipulacji, przedstawia się jako ofiara, by zdobyć sympatię i lojalność u Josepha Seeda. Faith nie widzi niczego złego w żadnym z jej czynów, ponieważ w swoim umyśle zapewnia szczęście i pokój swym wyznawcom, którzy podejmują decyzję by sami być częścią błogości a następnie atakują niewinnych ludzi. Ma tendencję do przedstawiania faktów i opisywania wydarzeń w sposób, który pasuje do jej przekonań, ale motywacja jej przekonań wydaje się opierać na chęci ochrony jej świata fantazji, świata gdzie ona jest kochana, a jej bezbronnemu ego nie zagrażają kpiny, drwiny i obelgi (nawiązując do jej trudnego dzieciństwa). Aby pomóc manipulować jej ofiarami, Faith lubi się przedstawiać jako niewinną i dziecinną, co można zobaczyć w misji „The Bliss” gdzie często chichocze, biegnie i podskakuje. Ubierając się na biało, próbuje się ukazać jako by była czysta, zarówno pomagając jej manipulacjom, jak i przekonując samą siebie, mimo wątpliwości co do swojej czystości z powodu jej przeszłości i uzależnień. Według nagrania które można odtworzyć w „Eden’s Convent”, twierdzi, że wyparła się osobowości dawnej Rachel, ale sam fakt że uznała za konieczne o tym wspomnieć, może sugerować że ma wątpliwości co do przemiany w Faith. Pomimo swojej lojalności wobec Josepha, Faith wyraźnie żyje w strachu przed jakąkolwiek karą, którą mógłby nałożyć na nią, gdyby go rozczarowała. Jako kolejna Faith, boi się że któregoś dnia może zostać zastąpiona, tak jak jej poprzedniczki. Szczególnie widać to w momencie gdy Zastępca niszczy książkę Josepha znajdującą się na szczycie „Father’s Statue”, Faith przerażona zastanawia się co "Ojciec" może jej za to zrobić. Jej strach przed Josephem wyjaśnia również jej gwałtowną i krwawą reakcję na skargę Jasmine Chan, w której to kazała zabić wszystkich zakłócających spokój. Podczas walki z Zastępcą krzyczała że Joseph faszerował ją narkotykami i groził jej – co może sugerować dlaczego tak bardzo się go bała. Oczywiście wszyscy bohaterowie gry ostrzegają nas przed tym że Faith jest znana z tego że kłamie, więc sprawnie wykorzystuje ten fakt podczas spotkania w błogości, i prosi Zastępcę żeby nie oceniał jej na podstawie tego, co mówią o niej inni. Zdolności Ponieważ sceny w których Faith współdziała bezpośrednio z graczem, występują tylko w halucynacjach, trudno jest stwierdzić czy Faith ma jakąkolwiek fizyczną osobowość lub trening do walki. Może zadać obrażenia graczowi jedynie podczas walki jej „bossem”, ale wydaje się strzelać za pomocą magicznych ataków podczas halucynacji. Jako że Rook może umrzeć z powodu tych ataków w realnym świecie, jest coś co powoduje te obrażenia. Możliwe jest jednak że ataki te są czysto mentalne i powodują poważne uszkodzenia mózgu, które ostatecznie zabijają ofiarę. Ta hipoteza zgodna jest z tym w jaki sposób Faith i jej zdolności są przedstawione w grze. Jest niesamowicie czujna i spostrzegawcza, potrafi zobaczyć słabości ludzi patrząc na nich. W krótkometrażowym filmie „Inside Eden’s Gate” jest w stanie wyczuć samotność Sary w ciągu minuty od jej spotkania. Łącząc swoją spostrzegawczą naturę z wiedzą o używaniu Błogości, Faith niesamowicie manipuluje ludzi żyjących pod jej mocą, wmawiając im, że są w „Edenie”. Ludzie pod wpływem błogości, przestrzegają jej instrukcji, co widać po licznych zwłokach osób pod „The Father’s Statue”, które skoczyły według jej sugestii. Faith ma zdolność przekształcania ludzi w „anioły”, poprzez wystawianie ich na działanie wysokich stężeń błogości. Wielu członków oporu wspomina, że ciężko jest zabijać „anioły”, ponieważ rozpoznają ich jako ludzi, którzy zostali schwytani i spacyfikowani tą metodą. Ciekawostki * W hotelu King's Hot Spring, w hotelowej pralni znajdujemy notatkę od (prawdopodobnie) tajemniczego kochanka poprzedniej Faith, która miała na imię Selena. * Podobnie jak inni heroldowie, Faith przekształciła swój grzech (uzależnienie od narkotyków) w cnotę. Podczas gdy twarde narkotyki, których używała, były tylko dla jej korzyści, Bliss (błogość) jej zdaniem przynosi korzyść innym, uspokajając ich i sprawiając, że zapominali o własnych lękach. * Postaci Faith nie ma w edytorze Far Cry Arcade * Jej cytat podczas ostatniej walki w którym wspomina że miała 17 lat, gdy Joseph jej groził, oznaczałby że minęło 7 lat, odkąd stała się potencjalnym kandydatem na rolę Faith. Ponieważ wiadomo, że istniały 2 lub 3 osoby noszące imię „Faith”, uzasadnione jest stwierdzenie, że kilka kandydatek musiało być przygotowanych (narkotyki/pranie mózgu) do tej roli, a gdy jedna z nich zawiodła, została zastępowania następnym, lepszym kandydatem z większą zdolnością do kontrolowania umysłu poprzez błogość – o czym świadczą notatki obecne w grze. * Na podstawie notatek i wskazówek Josepha Seeda, Faith jest dla niego ważna, pomimo tego, że wcześniej osoby pełniące rolę Faith nie były dla niego tak istotne, i traktował je jak zwykłe anioły. Rachel wydaje się być wyjątkiem od tego, ale okazuje się że to tylko przez jej oddanie Josephowi. * Faith ma na lewym przedramieniu tatuaż wzoru chemicznego na kokainę i skopolaminę (C17H21NO4), który wyraźnie wskazuje, że mówiła prawdę o swojej przeszłości. Wskazuje to również na to, że skopolamina jest lekiem który był inspiracją dla leku błogości. * Faith w prawdziwym świecie jest widziana tyko podczas prologu, pozostałe spotkania występują tylko w halucynacjach * Była bliską przyjaciółką Tracey Lader. * Joseph wspomina, że Rachel była najbardziej oddana spośród całej rodziny Seedów. * We wszystkich scenach Faith chodzi na boso. * Podczas pobytu na terenie Henbane River, Faith może się pojawić w okolicy gracza i mówić coś, lub śpiewać. * W kościele "Throne of Mercy Church" w regionie Henbane River można znaleźć list pisany przez Faith, w którym pisze, że nie jest pierwszą „Faith”. Pisze również, że sama traci wiarę (faith) w plan Josepha i boi się co on jej może zrobić. * Chociaż Tracey i inni członkowie ruchu oporu opisują ją jako kłamcę, nie kłamie na temat ostatecznej konfrontacji w grze i jej konsekwencji. * W pobocznej misji Prepper Stash: Side Effects - podczas eksploracji jaskini, towarzyszy nam głos Faith oraz jej duch. Efekt ten występuje nawet po zakończeniu fabularnej części gry. Kategoria:Postacie w Far Cry 5 Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Członkowie Bram Edenu